Jin Tae-Jin's adventure to Camp Half-Blood
by Hell Executioner
Summary: Jin Tae-Jin after sent Jin Mo-Ri to the city for school had decided it's too boring so he had taken a trip around the world. But when he came to Long Island for a rest he had to fight some monsters and the Hunters take him to Camp Half-Blood! This is a fictional timeline that Roman camps and Greeks camp are in peace.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I love the country side.**

**You guys all know Jin Tae-Jin ( Jin Mo-Ri's grand-father), right? So I won't do any introduction whatsoever (if you don't know, read the God of Highschool for more information). You guys know when Jin Mo-Ji started to live by himself in Seoul Jin Tae-Jin stayed back home, in summer, and that old man decided to take a trip around the world using plane ( not by money ). And he went to Long Island near New York for a place that nice for old people, and he walked into the jungle...Oh yeah, he could see through the Mist because of the blast Jin Mo-Ri made when he was born affect his eyes.**

Jin Tae-Jin looked out of the window of the bus. There are trees, grass and sunshine all over the place but not a single person who seem strong enough to fight with. He sighed, when he decided to went around the world so he could fight with other martial art masters he had thought that was a good idea. But he not so sure after most of them went down. But he agreed that it was fun, he had traveled to China where he fight a lot of Kung-Fu masters, one of them was an old man like himself and he was strong just like Jin Tae-Jin, that battle ended with a draw because they don't want to destroy the mountain. Then he went to Japan and India, where he beat almost all of them, except that ninja who ran away and left a bomb and that big guy who were drunk too much that he couldn't fight for 2 weeks so Jin Tae-Jin moved to another country. He beat the crap out of Egyptian gangs and French's too. He defeated that knight who could destroy a house with a finger in England and that Mad-Bull from Spain. After he had stop by Ireland for a bit of change to fight a magical opponent( which he finished off with only a bleeding leg ) he came to Rome. There aren't any gladiators who like to fight him but when he beat up a criminal on the way that guy said his boss in America gonna beat the crap out of Jin Tae-Jin. So he then went to New York. After cleaned all of that mafia bases Jin Tae-Jin felt that he should have some rest so he went to Long Island, a place looks pretty nice. And here he is, looking out of the window and eating food he had bought by using money from gangs he had put a stop to( he just need to change them to dollars that's all ). And traveling by plane was not that nice, who could had thought that outside of the plane could be that cold, he ended up making up new techniques for Re-Taekwondo on himself so it would be less boring and more warm.

-NEXT STOP: THE FOREST!

The driver shouted as they slowed down near a forest with big trees and darkness that's like a warning: "Stay out! There are big, angry animals in here!". The bus stopped and Jin Tae-Jin walked down, not before said thank you to the driver. He had learned English when he was young and manners from his mom ( which is a person he could never had beat ). The jungle is full of shades but there is still some thing nice in it, some where a bird is singing and he could feel peace, which in Korea he almost could never had since the Special Force keep kicks down his doors so he had to fixed it again and again. Jin Tae-Jin started to jog into the forest.

The forest was not that peaceful. While jogging he kept hearing sounds like winds blew around him, trees making all that noises as if they were talking, the sound of crunching leaves beneath and behind him...Wait, behind him, how could that possible, Jin Tae-Jin turned around and what he saw was very interesting. It's the ugliest beast he had ever seen in his entire life. It was big and it looked like a dog, except it doesn't have fur. Its whole body covered in a metal black skin and its tail is a snake. It was baring its big, sharp teeth at him and its red eyes was staring at him with one thing only: Kill. Its head looked like a lion and it has wings. "And I thought there are only human to fight" Jin Tae-Jin thought as he stood in his fighting stand. Both of them didn't do anything for awhile and suddenly the monster charged at him, with the speed equal to The Six but to Jin Tae-Jin it was too slow, he dodged it and he punched into its stomach. The monster yelped and it flew toward some trees. Then it stood up again, looking very angry, but before it could do any thing Jin Tae-Jin appeared behind it and he was holding its tail. The snake hissed and tried to bite at him but he was holding it near the head so it can't bite him, then he swung the monster around and around, mashing every tree in its way, then he threw it up in the sky. When it's in the right angle he put his feet down into the ground as the wind started to swiveling around his feet. Then he kicked it, create a whirlwind that cut through the monster's body, sending blood everywhere. The monster again flew high into the air and then landed with a thud behind Jin Tae-Jin. He smirked, sweet, if the monsters are this nice this forest is gonna be fun. He then turned around, looking at the monster who was dying slowly. Jin Tae-Jin finished it off, after that he took two legs and the skin in case of emergency.

He then continued jogging deeper into the forest, on the way he beat a pack of werewolf and a giant troll. Both took a while, much to Jin Tae-Jin's delight. When he finished the Six it took only 1 hour, and that count when that woman started to rage while each of these battles in this forest took of him 1 hour and 10 minutes or around it., and he was playing around with them. He took the troll's club and the werewolf pack's skin. When the sky started to get dark Jin Tae-Jin putted the meats, the skins and that troll's club down and go gather a lot of fire wood and he litted a big bon fire. He put the meat on a stick then roasted it, while he wait he made a tent using sticks and that weird monster's skin. He ate all the food, including some eatable mushrooms and apples. He used the wolf skin as a blanket and he leave the fire on then he went to sleep.

**Thalia's POV**.

It was her turn to go and bring news to Camp Half-Blood so Mr. D won't worry about it (which he never does but Artemis said we should) when she saw foot prints on the ground. Judging from the size it must be a chimera. She took out her bow and put an arrow in it. Thalia traced the foot prints, for a while she kept walking until she went to the road. She thought "This is the main road for mortals, let's hope nothing happen" as she kept walking. Then she came to a large clearing, no, it was in the main road, why is there a clearing here? There were trees got cut down, or mashed down, and the ground had things others than dirt. There were leaves every where around this clearing but at this part the leaves were all gone, as if a hurricane just gone through here. And there was a human foot print in the ground, it looked as if that person pushed his foot deep into the ground. Near it there was a body print of the chimera. "How could this be", Thalia wondered, "how a mortal could beat a chimera without any traces of blood except the chimera's". "I better alert the other Hunters" Thalia thought and she ran back to the way she came.

**15 minutes later**.

The Hunters after received the news had went and find that mysterious person. At first Artemis said it probably a demigod but when Thalia described the place where the chimera had been she had taken interest. She with Thalia and Zoe had went to find that person. After they had arrived at the scene, Artemis agreed that this was not a normal demigod's work, let alone mortal, especially if a hurricane was involved. It might be another Poseidon or Zeus's child (Artemis sneered at the way men usually broke their oaths) and that person had killed the chimera. Artemis with her Hunters then went farther and they founded the mark of a battle between werewolves and a man (Artemis thought it was a man because of the size of the foot print). There were claw marks and bite marks on nearby trees and there were smell of them around the place. When they went farther, almost near to camp Half-Blood, they found marks of another battle. This time it was a troll (because of the smell) and that man too, only this time there aren't any foot print, just a piece of clothes on the ground.

Then from nearby some smokes drifted up, the Hunters looked at it for a while and Artemis ordered Zoe to go and investigate. Later she returned, this time she reported there is a small bon fire but not camp Half-Blood's and there is a tent there. The three of them went closer to the spot Zoe had found. There they found a tent with a bonfire near it. Near the camp was a big club that had a smell just like a troll and the tent was make of branches and chimera skin. Thalia frowned, chimera skin is hard to cut since their skin is very hard so there aren't any place to put your knife in it. Thalia, Zoe and Artemis came closer to the tent with their bows rised, in case the man was awake. They counted to three and they both opened the tent's gate. Inside there was a man and he was lying with a werewolf skin blanket. The man looked like he is in a deep sleep so Zoe took out the blanket and the three grasped (Artemis managed to make it very ladylike). Beneath the blanket was an Asian man wearing a martial art clothes. The man is in mid 40 judging from his hair, it's gray but the man is full of muscles. There are scars on his arms, he also had one on his chin. He was sleeping like every old man but the werewolf skin, the chimera skin and the troll's club said otherwise. Thalia whispered:

-What should we do about him?

-He looks like he could take care of himself and we Hunters won't take any man under our protection. But since he could be one of my brothers or sister's child I think we could take him to the camp in the morning.

Artemis said gently. Then Zoe asked:

-What are we going to do with him?

-Just leave him here. We will take him tomorrow. Say Thalia, did you know any one who 40 years ago is a child of Zeus and Poseidon?

-No, Miss, I didn't.

-Very well. Let's return to our camp. Thalia, please carry on your job.

-Yes Miss.

Artemis and Zoe returned to their camp while Thalia closed the tent's gate and she ran toward Camp Half-Blood.

**OK, this is my first chapter for this story. I might make it longer for the other chapters but temporally it will be like this.**


	2. Chapter 2:The new home

**Chapter 2:Playground for the old man.**

**If any skill of Jin Tae-Jin that I spell wrong please tell me by review. These are real skill, if you don't believe me check the God of Highschool Wiki( there is one ).**

**Jin Tae-Jin's POV.**

He was sleeping when he heard a bird's singing. He yawned and opened his eyes. Last night's sleep was not bad, except he got a weird dream. In his dream he was sleeping but he heard three woman talking near him, they said some thing about camp Blood or something and they mentioned they are going to get him. "Maybe they are Deaths" he thought, "they are going to get me". He sighed, maybe he's a bit too old now. He got out of the tent and looked around. The fire had died and winds were blowing around him, there were leaves on the ground and the grass still had mist on it. Sunshine were every where but he felt that the forest was a bit too dark for a normal forest. "Now let's find some monsters so I can have some breakfast" he thought as he stretched his legs and arms. Then Jin Tae-Jin started to jog deeper into the forest...

After 30 minutes he didn't find any thing, but he had the feeling that someone was watching him. Then he heard a twig cracked behind him, he then used Bo-Bup to get there and he saw a black shape jumped up on a tree. Jin Tae-Jin used his hand to cut the tree down in one chop, but the black shape jumped to another tree. Jin Tae-Jin then Bo-Bup up on that tree and the black shape swung a knife at him but Jin Tae-Jin dodged that and he punched it in the stomach, making it fell down from the tree.

He jumped down and inspected it, but when it's on the ground the sun revealed the black shape as a girl. She was a girl about 16 years old and she dressed like the youngster who had listen too much rock music, she had black hair and her eyes were blue. She was lying on the ground holding her stomach using one hand and another was holding a knife. When she saw Jin Tae-Jin jumped down the tree she stood up raising her knife and the other hand took out a shield from behind her back. The shield had the head of a woman with snakes for hair on it. The girl then stood up and Jin Tae-Jin could see that she was a very heavy rock listener. She dressed in all black, she was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans, her makeup was black and her hair was a deep black shade. Her dagger had blue sparks on it, which probably mean she had a Charyeok that had Thunder ability or a National Treasure. The two stared at each other until Jin Tae-Jin asked her:

-Who are you and why you are following me?

-Why should I tell you?

-Because it will be less painful to get the information out. I won't shy to hit a girl.

-Make me.

She said then she threw her knife at him. Jin Tae-Jin dodged it but when the knife hit the ground it sent out an electric wave that hurt him. It made him dazed for a few seconds but the girl already charged at him with a spear. He did a "Groundrawer" with little strength which caught the girl's legs and made her fell down face first. He sent a "Fang" at her back, make her hit the ground face down with super fast speed which increase the damage. He then crouched down and picked her up by holding her jacket, making eyes contact with her. He then asked gently:

-I will forgive you for the attitude, most of the youngster these days usually do that so I understand. I wanted to know who are you and why were you following me?

**Thalia's POV.**

After the old man asked that the first thought she had was: "I shouldn't underestimate this old guy" and the next was "I will let this old man pay". After a moment of thinking she formed a plan "I could tell him his name and explain about why I'm here, then if this guy is hostile I will bring him back to Artemis so we could finish him off". So she replied:

-My name is Thalia and I was following you because my Mistress told me so.

-Who is your Mistress?

-Her name is Artemis, the Goddese of Moon and Hunting and I am a demigod.

-What's a demigod?

-So you mean you aren't a demigod?

-Yes.

-You know the Greeks gods right?(Jin Tae-Jin nodded)A demigod is the child of a god with a mortal and they are half god.

-OK.

And he helped her up. She looked back at him with curiosity, normally mortals will have some shocked but why this guy is so...cool. She asked him:

-Why didn't you surprised?

-Let's just say I met a god once so there weren't any weird about it. In case you wondering, it was a giant monkey.

-What?!

There aren't any monkey-god in Greeks, or there might but a giant monkey? That's not possible. She then asked him:

-Who are you?

-Oh, sorry. My name is Jin Tae-Jin and I'm a Korean.

He finished it with a smile. He then picked up her knife and returned it to her and he said:

-Where did you live? You and your god Artemis?

-Oh yeah. Last night we found you asleep and my Mistress thought you a demigod so she said to me to bring you back this morning when you are awake. Let's go, I will show you the way.

-But that didn't explain why you don't said any thing to me when I woke up.

-Sorry. I had to make sure you are not a bad person or a monster.

She said that as she put away her shield and knife. She then motioned for him to follow he but Jin Tae-Jin said:

-Could we go to my camp so I could some of my souvenirs?

Thalia said yes and she walked with him back to his camp. After that Thalia lead the way to her camp with Jin Tae-Jin behind carrying his souvenirs. While they were walking they do some asks and answers. Jin Tae-Jin looked like a very honest man, he answered every thing truthfully, without a pause. In returned she described camp Half-Blood for him because she thought that he was not fully mortal, and he had seen a God so she thought Artemis will decide what to do with him. When they were near their camp Zoe appeared and she took one look at Jin Tae-Jin and she hissed at Thalia:

-Traitor! You bring a man here, near Artemis, she will not forget you.

-Relax Zoe. It's the old man we found last night.

Zoe looked at Jin Tae-Jin for a while then she said:

-We will escort you toward the goddess Artemis, if you promised me you won't do any thing like pigs.

-I promise.

He said with a smile but Thalia could see his confusion why they don't like male. She quickly said:

-We don't like all kind male. Not you, so don't worry.

Then THalia and Zoe escorted him toward Artemis's tent. Her tent was big but simple, in front of it was a small fire and two guards. Both of them glared at Jin Tae-Jin when Zoe stopped and explained things to them. Jin Tae-Jin was carefree, he was looking around the camp with interest, especially at the training ground, where two girls were fighting together with only shorts and loose clothing. Thalia hissed at him:

-If you're thinking what you are thinking you are dead!

-Really, you can read my mind? Then could you tell that girl with the spear should learn to use her knee more, which will be useful for her hit-and-run tactic. And the other girl, she should practice to hit her opponent's feet more, especially when she kept looking at their head which will make her opponent thinks she is going to strike in the head.

Thalia stared at him in disbelieve, they, the Hunters of Artemis, got an old man teaches them advises in fighting? This man was getting weirder and weirder. The guards then stood aside and let them in, she nodded at them then Thalia followed Zoe and Jin Tae-Jin. Inside the tent was very warm, with tray of food on a nearby table and chairs. In the middle of the room is Artemis. She is sitting on a chair and looking directly at them. The three of them bowed low before her, then she motioned them to stopped it. When they did she said, looking at them:

-I see that you had found Mr. Jin and led him back to our camp. And I believe he is the one who broke your inner amor and made your stomach hurt until now.

She could see the surprise on Jin Tae-Jin's face. They didn't introduce him to her so there is a reason to surprise Zoe stared at her as she took out the amor, which is now had a big hole in it. She putted it on a nearby table then she replied her:

-Yes Miss, she is. He then appoligize me and he is not a demigod, although he had seen a God before.

-Interesting.

Artemis said as she looked at Jin Tae-Jin, who is looking at the two guard dogs. Artemis then asked him:

-Tell me , why did you came here and did you killed the monsters.

-Yes Miss. I did killed the monsters and I went here because after my grandson went to the city I had decided to travel the world to fight with other martial art masters. After I had done in New Yorks I went here because I heard that Long Island is nice.

She nodded, then she said to Thalia:

-Go and get some healing, I believe that punch is very nasty.

Thalia could only nodded then she went outside, looking for their healer while her mind keep figure Jin Tae-Jin out.

**Jin Tae-Jin's POV.**

After Thalia had gone Artemis asked him:

-Tell me, which god did you saw?

The girl beside him, he thinks her name is Zoe, suddenly looked interest the first time he met her. Jin Tae-Jin then tell her about his mission to North Korea to investigate and later he had to battle the Giant Monkey. During the whole story Artemis didn't interupt, nor did Zoe. When he finished Artemis said:

-In your culture what is the name of the God of Monkey?

-We didn't had. The only Monkey is Sun Go-Kong, the Monkey King, and he had the power as strong as a God.

-I see...

Then she sat still, as if she is thinking about something, for a while no one said anything then Artemis said:

-Your goal is very different. You like to challenge people to fight and you still care for others. Say, Jin Tae-Jin, would you like to come to camp Half-Blood, a place for demigod?

-Thank you your Goddese, but could you tell me what this camp is about? Because if it's just normal camp I don't think I'm going to like it.

-Don't worry Jin Tae-Jin. A camp for demigod is not a normal camp, there they had to training so when they came out of the boundary, which prevent monsters from attack the camp, they can fight them. Beside there are others games too, like chariot race, capture the flag, tournament... so you won't have a boring time there, Jin Tae-Jin.

-If that's the case I will be happy to go with you, the Hunters of Artemis, to camp Half-Blood.

-Very good. Zoe, tell the campers that this man will have my permission to go with us, we are leaving now.

Zoe looked a bit stunned but she nodded and went outside. Artemis then turned back to Jin Tae-Jin and she said:

-Tell me, yesterday we found tracks of monsters and clue of battles, then when we found your tent we saw werewolf, chimera's skin and a troll's club. Is it you who defeated those monsters?

-Yes, ma'am. They didn't take much of my time.

-Humh...

Then another girl came in, her face show distrust toward Jin Tae-Jin and she bowed, then she said:

-We are ready, miss.

-Very well.

And Artemis stood up from her chair, the two guard dogs walked toward them behind her. She took out a spear from nowhere and suddenly her whole body were covered in leather armor and on her back was a quiver of arrows. Her other hand was holding a shield and the dogs suddenly had armor too. Jin Tae-Jin can't help but think:"Impressive Special Ability" and he went outside. The whole camp had been cleaned, there are not even one trace that prove a camp had been here. All the Hunters were standing in front of the tent and they bowed when she came out. There were a lot of Hunters, they were about from 8 to 16 years old, armed with knives, bows and swords. But when Jin Tae-Jin came out the camp started to whisper while a few glared at him with anger and detest. Jin Tae-Jin just shrugged it off and he focused on the speech of Artemis:

-Good morning Hunters, as you had known that we had a man in our camp. Althought it goes against the rules of ours I want all of you to treat this man as an exception. Although he is not a demigod he will come with us to camp Half-Blood and from then we won't interact with him again. I know some of you are confuse but don't worry, he won't harm us, and please treat him as a friend. We should go now if we want to make it before noon.

The Hunters nodded and they started to run very fast, some of them who ran first was carrying big bags of things which Jin Tae-Jin assumed were camp stuffs. Some of them snickered at him and his age, even one of them said mockingly:

-After you.

He sighed, kids, why can't they become half as nice as Jin Mo-Ri? He then started to run with them, even faster than most of them, making those girls stared at him in disbelieve. Kids, he sighed again, always underestimated old people. Anyway they ran for about 20 minutes when a girl jumped out of a nearby bushes and she held up a hand to stop them. The girl was about in her 16, with long curly blond hair and fit, athletic looking. She is wearing an orange T-shirt with the words camp Half-Blood on it. But the weirdest thing was that her eyes are a deep shade of gray and she was holding a sword. "Looks like Artemis is right" he thought "this really is not a normal camp" as Thalia came over to that girl and said something to her. From what he heard her name is Annabeth and she is one of the kids who lives here. Annabeth pointed over Jin Tae-Jin:

-Who is he? There are rarely demigods who returned here when they are old.

-Oh Annabeth, he is not a demigod. We found him yesterday after he had killed a chimera, a pack of werewolf and a troll using only martial art.

-And the reason you Hunters bring this man here is...

-He can look through the Mist and he had seen a god before, but the god he had seen isn't a Greek god. Beside, goddess Artemis demanded him go here.

Annabeth nodded and turned to Jin Tae-Jin, she looked at him for a while then offered her hand to shake. Jin Tae-Jin shook it and Annabeth said:

-OK. My name is Annabeth and welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Mr...

-Jin. Jin Tae-Jin.

-Mr. Jin, right. I'm gonna show you to your cabin while you stay at Camp Half-Blood for sometimes.

And she said to no one in particular:

-I give them permission to see camp Half-Blood. (AN: Or some thing like that, I don't remember every thing OK).

And what before is a strawberry farm is now replaced to a big field with children all over the place. Jin Tae-Jin wished he had more eyes, it wold be very useful now. There are kids playing sports, kids talking and kids doing nothing, 12 cabins and a big house at the end. At his left is a stable and an armory. To his right is a training ground and a lake. The Hunters was sniggering at him, maybe because he looked like a child when he heard that Christmas is coming early. Annabeth nudged him and he woke up from his daze. The Hunters were walking to a cabin from the twelve cabins and they were pretty far a head so he used Bo-Bup to went there. One of the Hunters shrieked as he appeared in front of her, making every body jumped, the girl then said sorry but every body still glare at her. Jin Tae-Jin looked around as Annabeth told him every thing about the cabins. On the way they passed the Ares cabin with children who liked to fight, the Aphrodite cabin with beautiful kids, the Apollo cabin with accuracy and athletics kids. The Hunters stopped at their cabin, the Artemis cabin and went inside but Jin Tae-Jin can't see Artemis any where. Thalia waved at him then went inside, leaving him with Annabeth. He asked Annabeth:

-Did you saw Artemis any where? I swear she just came here with us earlier.

-Oh, Artemis doesn't like to be in the camp often so she had gone back to Olympus. Come, I will show you the Hermes cabin.

And they went there, near his cabin is Athena's cabin and Hephaestus's. There were a lot of noises in both of them and Annabeth had to came in her cabin to make them stop (which, hardly surprised, she is their counselor after all). And they did after she came in, mean while Jin Tae-Jin started to walk into his (Hermes's) cabin but before he came inside the door he slammed into a small boy, about 10 years old. The kid said sorry and ran away, leaving Jin Tae-Jin with Annabeth again. They both walked into the cabin and inside were chaos. There are beds every where, with children running and screaming and pocketing (Hermes is the god of thief, Annabeth said) while the others looked at him with curiosity. Annabeth said:

-Wait here.

And she headed toward two guys at the back of the cabin. They were laughing and selling things for kids, after Annabeth talked to them they looked at him and smiled. Jin Tae-Jin returned the smile and he use Bo-Bup to went over there. The two guys both yelped in surprises and Annabeth laughed. One of them said:

-It's not funny Annabeth.

-Sorry.

And they both said:

-Welcome, who ever you are, to cabin 11 of Hermes!

**That's it. There will be fighting next chap so prepare.**


	3. Chapter 3: I fell 30 years older

**Chapter 3:I feel 30 years younger.  
**

**Sorry for not upgrade for a long time. I had some tests to do and I also have another story which is the first one I ever write so I kind of stick to it much longer. But I hope you like this chapter anyway and I think that Jin Tae-Jin is around 50 years old, heck, he is even stronger than most of Nox anyway.**

**Jin Tae-Jin's POV.**

-Welcome, whoever you are, to cabin 11 of Hermes!

The twins said to Jin Tae-Jin as he came over them. Jin Tae-Jin smiled, they looked like Jin Mo-Ri when he is young and he said:

-Hello and my name's Jin Tae-Jin and I'm Korean.

-Cool!

The twins said and one of them asked Annabeth:

-Is he an old camper who came back here to visit?

-No, he is not. He is not even a demigod, but Artemis led him here because he had seen a god before.

-Cool. Anyway, we are the Stoll brothers. This is Cornor and I'm Travis or I'm Cornor and this is Travis, we are either way around. So this is cabin 11 or Hermes's cabin and we are his children. He's the god of thieves, merchants, salesmen... and anyone who use roads. So when someone who parents doesn't claim yet usually come here to stay for a while.

Conor or Travis explain to Jin Tae-Jin. He then looked around the place again and all he saw is people, so he asked the Stoll brothers:

-So where am I sleeping?

-Oh, just bring your stuff and put it at the back, where the new comers's.

Travis or Cornor replied and they winked at each other. Jin Tae-Jin just shrugged and he went over to the back. On the way he had to jumped, tip toed and had to make him self smaller to get there. "This place is full of people" he thought when he's going to put his monsters trophies down but on his back is nothing. The club, the chimera and the wolfs's skin were gone, Jin Tae-Jin scanned around and he saw some of the kids giggled. Jin Tae-Jin sighed and he had to jumped, tip toed and make himself smaller again to came back to the door. Cornor or Travis had went out while Annabeth is standing at the door, waiting for him. When Jin Tae-Jin came to her she said:

-Lost some of your stuff huh?

-Yes, it seems like that.

He replied and Annabeth leaded him outside, she explain to him:

-We have to notified to Chiron, our activities director and Mr. D the camp director that you are here. Chiron is nice but don't expect anything from Mr. D. He is a bit angry for being here.

Then she explained to him that Chiron is the centaur that teaches heroes in the story and Mr. D is Dionysus and he is punished because of chasing to a wood nymph that is off-limit. And when they came face to face with a big house that looks like a palace with blue paint and build by wood, Annabeth said:

-Welcome to the Big House.

And they walked in. When Jin Tae-Jin saw the outside he imagined that Mr. D and Chiron must be very big. But when Annabeth lead him to a room where there is a ping pong table he felt disappointed. Inside are 2 men, one of them is a centaur so he must be Chiron while the other is a bit fat and plump and he is wearing a Hawaiian shirt so he must be Dionysus. Chiron smiled at him but D just looked at him once then turned away. After Annabeth had introduced them to each other Chiron said:

-Humph, tell me, did the god that you saw said anything to you?

-No, instead we were too busy fighting each other that we didn't said anything for a while.

Chiron stared at him, as Annabeth and D too. Then D started to laugh then he said:

-I didn't know that East gods could be that weak.

-No, actually it's just a guardian of another thing.

D stopped laughing and Annabeth turned to looks at Chiron, Jin Tae-Jin then said:

-Are there anything I need to know right now? Because this place looks kind of fun so I would like to get out there as soon as I can.

-Oh yes. Annabeth had told you where to sleep which is in cabin 11. Because of that you are temporary a camper so if there is any major events you had to be participate in. Other than that is the schedule which your cabin mates will let you know. Yes, I think that is. And you mustn't came out of the boundary without permission because of some reason. Do you understand?

-Yes I am.

-See Annabeth. If you just be half as nice as Mr. Jin during the first time you came here it will be much better.

Annabeth pouted while Mr. D started to glare at Jin Tae-Jin. He said:

-I wonder what reason did Artemis bring you here.

But Jin Tae-Jin had already ran outside to the climbing rock with lava on it, leaving Annabeth dumbfounded inside the Big House. Chiron chuckled when Annabeth ran outside too, maybe she afraid Jin Tae-Jin will destroy something on his way. Mr. D still hadn't said anything nice to Jin Tae-Jin since he came here, Chiron hoped that he wouldn't mind Jin Tae-Jin for being here and reverse.

When Jin Tae-Jin came running toward the climbing rock with hot, dripping lava he came across a chariot. But this isn't a normal chariot, this chariot aren't had anyone on it and the two horses that is pulling the chariot is made of metal. There are steam coming off on the horses's head and they are coming toward him. He dodged it, since he thought it might be important, and the chariot ran behind him. But the horses suddenly turned around and it started to ran toward him again. At this time Jin Tae-Jin heard a boy's voice shouted out:

-Careful old man! Wait for the reinforcement and don't destroy it! It's very valuable.

So Jin Tae-Jin countinue to dodged it and wait for the reinforcement. After a while some kids came running toward them, leading them is a mean looking girl who is holding a spear and yelling battle cry. Some kids behind her are shooting arrows at the chariot but the arrows just bounced out of the metal horses. The girl ran toward the chariot with her spear up and she started to attack the horses with her spear. When her spear reached it target Jin Tae-Jin saw blue sparks came out of it."So this is a thunder weapon" he thought as he countinue to dodged it. The girl just jumped up on one horse and she is trying to control it but the metal beast doesn't give up. It keep trying to make her go done when the other horse used it teeth to bite her. She yelled out and it throw her down far then both of them started to run toward her, ready to sqash herlike a bug.

**Clarissque's POV**

"Damn it!" she thought as the horse throw her down to the ground and the other mashed the spear. "Why anything with Percy always had to destroy my spear?" she thought as she struggled to stand up but when she does her leg feel very painful, as if the whole leg bone just broken and one look at her leg confirm it. The leg bought her down and she waited for the horses to came at her. But then she feel a shadow of something big then he heard a big crash and the sound of machine got mashed. Then the old man who had dodged the horses helped her up, she asked him:

-Who finished the horses?

-Oh, that's me.

He said while Clarissque looked at him with open mouth. "Impossible" she thought as the old man steady her hand on his shoulder and she looked over the chariot. And the whole scene make her even more shock. The chariot is lying on the ground, broken while the horses is almost in bits and pieces, Leo is bending over them, almost crying while a big mountain of dirt is standing there, right near her. She looked over at the Apollo kids and they are like her, standing there with their mouth open. The old man said:

-OK, you kids could close your mouth now.

And all of them closed heir mouth at the exact moment. Clarissque couldn't understand it, how could that old guy could beat a child of Ares, especially he is a mortal. The man helped her walking, he asked one of the Apollos:

-Could you tell me where is the infirmary in this camp?

The kid seem become focus once more and he leaded them to the infirmary. She said to the man:

-You could let me go now. I don't need your help.

-No I won't. Your bone is broken and with that you can't even crawl without hurting your self. And my name is Jin Tae-Jin so it will be more convienece to call me.

Clarrisque feel stunned. An old man is carrying her and he even care about her but that didn't stop her from the eyes of the other campers. On the way to the infirmary they had crossed a lot of people, they are all pointing and looking at her like a beast got caught. All of them when saw who is carrying her broke out laughing, making this day is the worst day of her life. "Me, a child of Ares, deserve better than this. They will know what is pain when I return to my cabin." she thought as she glare at everybody who want to laugh, which make them stop very quick. Everything was fine until that guy show up.

**Percy's POV.**

After he had visit Annabeth (with her giving him a kiss at the end) Percy decided to went to the lake for a swim. He ran back to his cabin to get his swim suit and then he double the speed to the lake. He just turned around the corner of Haephetus's cabin and what he saw so shock that is like Hera saw Zeus making another baby with other woman (with the familiar sound of thunder in the sky). In front os his eyes is an old man and he is supporting Clarissque. She looks like her leg is broken and she is staring at him, maybe hoping to scare him away. Boy, she was so wrong. Percy just stood there, looking over them while the old man countinue walking toward him. He asked Percy, making Clarrisque growled under her breath:

-Could you tell me where is the infirmary again please?

Percy couldn't control it any more, he broke out laughing, making Classrique angrier, much to Percy's delight. He paused to gain breath, then he said:

-It..it's over there sir. Hey Classrique, did this old guy beat you? Wow, I didn't know he would be that strong.

Classrique growled and she looks like she would be murder Percy right then but the old man cover her mouth before she said anything inappropriate and he said:

-Thank you.

Then he disappear. Percy stopped laughing right away "How could it be?" he wondered as he looked around him but he still didn't saw that man. Then he saw the old man at the infirmary, Percy frowned, how could he ran that fast. After a while he decided to went for a swim first then he will find more about this guy.

**Jin Tae-Jin's POV.**

After he asked that boy Jin Tae-Jin noticed that Classrique's leg is worse than before so he didn't want to waste any more time, he use Bo-Bup to travel to the infirmary immediately. He focused energy on his leg then he went. When they are right in front of the infirmary he stopped, without losing a beat. Classrique looks stunned and she stared at Jin Tae-Jin but he just shrugged it off. "Children of Gods that don't know how to Bo-Bup" he sighed disapprovingly. Jin Tae-Jin then helped Classrique into the infirmary to heal her leg. The kids inside giggled at the sight of an old man and Classrique, whom Tae-Jin had heard stories that she was the strongest kid in this camp, until some other kids come along. Tae-Jin smirked, this girl right here was not so bad, but he heard the other kids had super powers and legendary weapons so he could challenge them for a fight or two. If he wasn't mistaken warriors everywhere almost never refused a challenge, except cowards. Tae-Jin then asked for a map from a girl who was sitting there polishing her daggers. She looked at him for a minute then said:

-Sorry, we don't have any maps here. All of them are in the Big House.

Jin Tae-Jin sighed, then he asked for some place for training in this camp. The girl looks like she was going to laugh at his face but she just covered her mouth and pointed out the direction for him. He thanked her and left before she started laughing at how old he was. Jin Tae-Jin sighed, kids these days, always overlooked somebody old or poor (like that beggar who is one of the Six) or just lost an arm. He then Bo-Bup to the place she told him about, the first one is some bushes, then a small pond, and the last one is the armory. But there was a tiny accident, on the third time he landed he appeared behind a kid who was wearing a belt with pockets. That kid turned around and screamed his head off, one of his hand threw some metal arrows at him which he was carrying while the other arm just took out a giant hammer out of nowhere. Jin Tae-Jin dodged the arrows and he collected them all. But the kid then swung his giant hammer at him, Jin Tae-Jin threw down the arrows and used his hands to caught the head of the hammer and took it out of the kid's hands. But then one of his hand went into one of his pocket, then he took out a giant chainsaw. He turned it on and swung it at him like a blade, Jin Tae-Jin dodged it and swept the kid's leg out under him. He fell down but still holding his chainsaw and slashed it at Jin Tae-Jin's chest. Jin Tae-Jin then brought his knee up and changed the direction of the saw. "This kid is not bad" he thought "but if I didn't want to see what he could do he would have stop for a long time ago". The saw now lying on the ground, next to the kid who was looking up at him. Jin Tae-Jin smiled and put his hand out for the boy, the boy looked at it then took his hand. Jin Tae-Jin pulled the boy up and said:

-You are good kid.

-Thanks, who are you and what were you doing behind my back?

-My name is Jin Tae-Jin and the god Artemis led me here for something I do not know.

-What!? You mean the god of hunting who is the leader of a group of sexy, virgin girl didn't kill you on the first time and even led you here? Wow, you are cool. My name is Leo Valdez, I'm son of Hephaestus. Where are you going?

-I was looking for the arena.

-So that's why you were behind my back. Come, I will show you the arena.

And he took his hammer, turned of his chainsaw and put them in his pocket, his pocket! How did he do that? Leo looked at Jin Tae-Jin and smiled, he collected his arrows and motioned for Tae-Jin to follow him:

-Come, while we are working I will explain to you about my belt.

**Again, so sorry for not upgrade soon. I will try to make it up for you guys, and if you are interested in Judge Q you could click in my name and scroll down to find my story about him.**


End file.
